Dance Club Romance
by gleek06216
Summary: Cherry AU Romance with Faberritana friendship. San, Quinn and Brit talk Rachel into a night out at the club where she meets a hot bartender and they hit it off. mentions of Sam/Quinn Pucktana and Brit/Matt CherryPower's Christams present.


**This is a Christmas present for Tia (CherryPower). It's a Cherry Au fic with Faberritana friendship. Enjoy :D Merry Christmas Tia! Love you!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel was reluctant to go out to the club with her best friends that night. They had insisted she needed to get out and live a little now that finals were finally over but she still wasn't much for the club scene.

They talked her into it though, of course. Between the three of them they knew how to push her buttons just right that if the stars aligned and they all three agreed on something they could get her to do it no matter what it was. So that's how she found herself walking into the new dance club around the corner from their off campus apartment. She had Santana on one side, Quinn on the other with Brit not far from Santana and as the four walked in they could feel all of the eyes turn to them.

"Come on, lets grab a drink before we dance" San said, pulling her along.

When they got to the bar, Rachel found herself eyeing the bartender. He was an adorable Asian built like a dancer and when he saw her looking at him, he winked before making his way over to them.

"Cute" She heard Q whisper in her ear before he was there, asking for their order.

"Two cherry bombs, a sex on the beach and a screwdriver" Rachel called to him over the music. He nodded, made the drinks and when Rachel finished handing them around, she turned to pay him and he waved her off.

"It's on me, go have fun" he called with a last wink before turning to help the next customers.

"OOO someone thinks your hot" Santana teased.

"I do, I do" Brit called grinning as she sipped on her screw driver.

Rachel laughed at that before her and Santana downed their cherry bombs and dragged the two blondes with them out to the dance floor.

They were all dancing and Rachel was thinking that this might not have been to bad of an idea because she was actually having fun. But one by one, her friends paired off with new guys. Santana was with a cute tanned man who if it weren't for his ridiculous hair cut would probably be the hottest guy in the place, Brit was with a cute black man who Rachel swore she saw her dancing with before but couldn't be sure and Quinn, the last to leave her, was dancing with a blond haired guy that seemed to be out of place in his button up and khakis.

Tired of getting hit on by drunk assholes and remembering why she had thought this was a bad idea, Rachel made her way back to the bar to get another drink.

* * *

The bartender was a different guy which made Rachel want to pout since the cute Asian had been the only bright spot of this night so far. In his place was a tall clumsy looking guy who seemed to be messing everyone's order up.

He came over to her, giving her an easy lopsided smile as he asked what she wanted.

"Cherry bomb for her and a beer for me, Hudson" came from behind her, causing her to jump and turn only to see the bar tender from before standing there, smirking at her.

The new bartender gave the other a look that didn't seem friendly but he made her drink and handed him his beer and with a cheerful wave from the Asian, got the hint to move on.

"Sorry about him, he's new"

Rachel nodded before cocking her head to the side and looking at the man in front of her, trying to decide if she should introduce herself or just drag him to the dance floor. She downed the drink while deciding, smiling her thanks before reaching down, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the floor with her. She assumed he didn't mind since he made no protests.

She saw Santana, still with the ridiculous hair cut guy, winking at her and couldn't help but blush when Quinn also was smirking in her direction. She quickly turned her attention back to the man with her however when he put his hands on her waist as they started moving with the music.

He was definitely not a beginner, as they started getting more and more into the music and their own little world of dance. Neither of them noticed the space being cleared around them as they started spinning and doing little flips and advanced dance moves as the got more and more of a feel of the others experience. When the song finally flipped over and they came to a halt, Rachel's hands on his chest, his on her hips holding her to him, they were startled by the applause that came from around them.

"Wow" Rachel whispered.

"You were amazing" He answered, with a grin as he turned them out leading them into a little bow.

"You were too" She replied, with an answering grin before going on, "But now I'm dying of thirst and I don't think more alcohols going to cut it this time"

"Come on, we'll get some water" He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the crowd who was slowly going back to their own dancing. When they got to the bar, Hudson was still there, clumsy as ever. They came just in time to see him drop a carton of orange juice, busting it.

"Hudson, come on get it together" the man with her called.

The other man frowned but nodded his acknowledgment and started cleaning up the mess he made.

"Am I keeping you from your job? I'm sorry" Rachel said, thinking that there was no way this guy should be alone if he was new.

"Nah, I'm due to be let out of that box sometimes. Let me jump in and grab us those waters I'll be right back, alright?"

She nodded, looking unsure now but he just grinned at her before letting himself back into the bar to grab their drinks. She watched him talking to the bartender before walking to a cooler on the far side. It was then that she realized she'd been dancing and accepting drinks with this man for the better part of an hour and still didn't know what to call him. She even had a name for the clumsy man inside the bar and she had no desire to know anything about him so when he made his way back to her, handing her a water, she said, "Thank you. My name's Rachel by the way."

He grinned before saying, "I was wondering when I was going to learn the most beautiful girl in the club's name."

She blushed slightly but answered back "And do I get to learn the most handsome guy in the club's name in return?"

"Who him?" he teased nodding his head at the guy Santana was dancing with, "That's Noah Puckerman, or Puck"

She rolled her eyes and just looked at him expectantly until his smirk widened into a grin and he said, "Oh, you wanted to know my name? Well damn woman, be more specific when you word such things. I'm Mike, Mike Chang"

She couldn't help the smile that fitted itself on her face as she shook the hand he stuck out in front of her thinking the handshake was a little silly after how they'd been dancing together. "Nice to meet you, Mike. Feel like another dance?"

He shook his head sadly, "Sadly, no, I gotta get back in there or Finn might just find away to burn the bar down or something but I get off in an hour, do you maybe want to go grab some breakfast or something after? Ihop's around the corner"

She found herself nodding before she even thought it all the way through, "I'd like that. I'll meet you back here in about an hour."

He grinned at her answer, bending to kiss her cheek, "I'm counting down the minutes, doll" he said before letting himself back in to the crazy that was the bar.

* * *

"You two look cozy" She heard, jumping as she turned and saw a grinning Santana and Quinn, scanning she saw Brit was still with the same man as before so she just turned to the two girls and couldn't help the smile as she told them all about Mike and what was going on.

They all did a little happy dance/hug girl victory thing before Santana announced she was going to go home with Puck and Quinn said that her and Sam were getting dinner the next evening.

"What are the odds that we all find guys here?" Rachel asked, smiling as she snuck a glance at Mike who happened to look at her at the same time and winked.

Quinn shrugged, grinning as she said she was heading back over to Sam and told them to have fun. Santana headed back to Puck and Rachel floated over to Britney, tapping her on the shoulder.

Brit turned, grinning when she saw who it was, "Hey Rach! How's hot bartender?"

Rachel grinned retelling the story she told Q and San moments ago before they heard a clearing of the throat, reminding Rachel of why she came over, she turned and stuck her hand out, "Hello, I'm Rachel and you are?"

"Matt" He answered, looking surprised as he took the hand.

"Matt and I almost always dance together when I'm here, Rach. Ain't he cute?"

Rachel grinned, nodding, "He is, Brit. I'll leave you two alone."

"Hold up" Matt called, stopping Rachel in her tracks, as she arched her eyebrow at him.

"Mike really asked you out after work?"

Rachel nodded slowly, "He did, why?"

Matt shrugged, "I'm his roommate, I'd like to know where the dumbass is disappearing too."

Brit clapped grinning "Rachie we're dating roommates, that like makes us sisters or something right?"

Rachel smiled at the ditzy blonde and just nodded, "Yes, Brit we're like sisters but not because of the boys we're with."

Brit looked confused but she just nodded, "Oh, okay, well it's still fun, right? We could double date and stuff"

* * *

Rachel nodded again before grinning at them both and with a last wave, she turned and headed back to the bar to wait for Mike.

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

She looked and saw Mike standing in front of her, "You're done?"

He nodded, "Yep, all done for the night, besides the paperwork and junk but I'll do that in the morning.

"You're boss won't mind?"

Mike chuckled but shook his head, "Nope, he encourages it in fact."

Rachel didn't get the joke so she just cocked her head to the side again and asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows that a date with the hottest girl in the club is much more important than boring paperwork."

Rachel was about to ask something else when her phone buzzed. She only felt it because of the way she was holding her bag but she dug it out and saw a text from Santana.

**Santana:** Puck just told me he lives with the owner of this joint. Guess who that is?

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the text before remembering Mike's answer to her intro question and typing back quick.

**Rachel:** [San] Who?

Mike asked her then, "Everything alright?"

Rachel nodded, before saying, "So Matt said you two were roommates."

Mike nodded, "Yep me, him and Puck have been roomies for three years now.

"You live with Noah?"

He nodded again just as her phone buzzed she put it together, "You're your own boss?"

He laughed, but nodded again, "And as my own boss I'm begging you to let us get out of here. I'm tired of this place."

She read her text which said **Santana:** I'll give you a hint, he's standing right in front of you.

Rachel just shook her head and didn't answer just let Mike lead her out the doors, hand and hand.

* * *

They got to know each other more during breakfast, Rachel learning where the three friends met and Mike learning all about her best friends and home life. They also found out where the other picked up so much dance, Mike had been in dance classes of all sorts all his life before opening the club, Rachel had been in dance class and music lessons since she was 2 and was now well on her way to broadway, having already landed leads in off off broadway plays and supporting roles in off broadway.

After breakfast he walked her home and when they got to her door, he asked "How about we do this again? Dinner maybe a movie on tomorrow? It's my day off."

She nodded, smiling broadly, "I'd love that, pick me up at 6?"

"I'll be here. Can I have your number?"

They exchanged phone numbers and she said, "I'm glad I let them talk me into coming tonight. It's been amazing."

"I'm glad you came. It was shaping up to be a boring night before you walked into my club."

She blushed as he smirked at her but she just said, "Good Night, Mike. See you tomorrow."

He leaned down, and instead of answering, pressed his lips to hers. She raised her arms, placing them around his neck and kissing him back feeling his arms slip around her waist.

When they pulled away, he leaned his head against hers and whispered, "Good night. Sweet dreams, doll"

She just nodded, still in awe of their kiss and the whole evening in general, she gave a little wave, let herself in and as soon as the door was shut burst into song "Oh what a beautiful morning, Oh

what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful feeling, everythings going my way"

And with that she got ready for bed, falling asleep soon after with a smile on her face looking forward to the next day when she would see him again.


End file.
